


smiling feels different with you

by velixendgame



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Ben is awkward, Birthday Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also slight yasammy, and darilynn, and very gay, cuz kenji is very bi, it's cool tho, kenji and yaz are besties, seriously, they suck at flirting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velixendgame/pseuds/velixendgame
Summary: Uh hey friends :D I don't usually write fics because I am not the best with words, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for days now and decided to at least attempt at getting it out thereif you'd like, you can follow me on twitter: @bvckbegins (shamless promo soz not soz)also wanted to shout out my bestie liv (@livsdoodlez on twitter) for helping me come up with this cute concept :D
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon & Darius Bowman, Kenji Kon & Sammy Gutierrez, Kenji Kon & Yasmina Fadoula, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	smiling feels different with you

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey friends :D I don't usually write fics because I am not the best with words, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for days now and decided to at least attempt at getting it out there  
> if you'd like, you can follow me on twitter: @bvckbegins (shamless promo soz not soz)  
> also wanted to shout out my bestie liv (@livsdoodlez on twitter) for helping me come up with this cute concept :D

After spending majority of the day searching for any supplies that could be useful (and not broken) for their plan, as well as everyone taking turns distracting Kenji whilst they snuck around his back, gathering said materials, the sun that was once shining high in the sky, was beginning to set.

As the fun was starting to begin.

Kenji grumbled as he made his way through the jungle, shining his flash light on everything he passed by, the early signs of agitation making an appearance on his face. 

"Are you sure you dropped it over here? I'm not finding anything, man", he asked.

Bumpy was travelling right behind him, with Ben on top, using his own flashlight as a guide to look for something he knows he didn't lose in the first place.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would I lie about something like that?", Ben asked, fake offense coating his words. A small smirk settling on his lips as Kenji turned to look back, shining light in the boy's face, annoyance etched on his features. 

"I don't know, maybe because you just wanted to spend some alone time with me?", Kenji asked teasingly.

That was a new thing between them, what once started out as bickering and slight irritation, has since grown into playfulness and (as Yasmina would say) borderline flirting. Kenji can't quite pinpoint the moment their dynamic had changed. Perhaps it was after Ben's near death experience; when he'd fallen from the monorail and had to learn how to survive on his own, almost losing himself in the process. Maybe even beforehand; the soft spoken words and subtle glances still fresh in his mind of the night everything went wrong. 

Ben looks down at him from where he's sitting, face completely void of expression.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, city boy", he deadpans. 

Kenji turns back around, trying to hide the obvious blush creeping up on his cheeks at the use of "city boy", still not knowing what it means. He sighs loudly.

"Uh, anyway", Kenji stumbles, "I'm still not seeing any sign of your dork pouch anywhere, plus it's getting supes late, we should just head back at this point", he says.

Just as Ben was about to fight back, he hears a call in the distance. A smile slowly taking over his face as recognition kicks in.

"Yeah, you're probably right. The others are probably expecting us back by now", he explains.

With that, Kenji, Ben and Bumpy all start making the trek back to camp.

*

Once they make it near the entrance, Ben dismounts off Bumpy, and walks over to Kenji's side. Kenji turns his head to look over at him, confusion written all over his face. Next thing he knows, Ben reaches over and covers his eyes with no warning.

"Dude, what the heck?", Kenji asks exasperatedly.

Ben laughs, clearly not giving any explanation to his actions. 

"Keep walking, I'll guide you".

Ben does as he promises, informing Kenji if he was about to hit a branch or trip over a rock as they both continued walking, silence taking over. Kenji is still utterly confused, yet he trusts Ben more than he could ever admit. So, he continues to follow his instructions blindly. Knowing that he'll lead him home safe and sound.

At some point he's completely stopped. He goes to push Ben's hands away, only to realize they're no longer there. Kenji opens his eyes, only to be met with darkness. Worry soon takes over, assuming Ben's finally had enough of him and has decided to feed him to the Mosasaurus he keeps talking about-

"Happy Birthday!" 

Kenji looks up once again, only instead of being met with darkness surrounding him, it is now the company of his five dearest friends. Each of them sporting a thousand watt smile- ones that are sure to give the sun itself a run for its money.

"I-How?" he asks eloquently, completely lost for words.

"Ben told us you mentioned it on watch last night, we all wanted to do something special for you, and Ben came up with the idea to throw a party", Darius said knowingly, pointing over to Ben who was currently feeding Bumpy some of his canned fruit.

Kenji's eyes glanced over to him, their eyes locking for a second, butterflies erupted in his chest.

Ben waved shyly from over where he was, a coy smile and reddish hue painting his face. Kenji just smiled in response, adoration for the boy swelling in his chest.

*

Later on, as the party was starting to really begin, Kenji decided to just sit back and get a good look at his friends.

Sammy was dragging Yasmina towards the makeshift dance floor, hand holding hers as the other settled on her waist, swaying them back and forth slowly to the sound of no music playing, getting lost in their own little world.

Brooklynn was taking tons of photos with a camera they found on their trip to gather materials for Kenji's party. Darius being sure to photobomb every single one, both eliciting in smiles and laughter as Brooklynn tried and failed to get candid shots of, as Kenji called it, "the sickest party ever, brah".

Kenji couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he watched them goof around, or the wink he sent Yasmina as she looked over at him as Sammy rested her head on her shoulder. He didn't even register the presence next to him until they spoke up.

"Enjoying the party?", Ben asked.

He took one more look out in front of him. Darius was now running around, holding Brooklynn's camera as high as he can as she giggled, "Darius! Come on, give it back!", until he finally averted his gaze to the boy who stood next to him, sitting on the picnic table. 

"Yeah", he said, "I am. Thanks to you".

Ben nodded, looking nervous. Before Kenji could ask him if everything was okay, he reached for something from behind his back. It resembled a present; wrapped in old newspaper and held together with something that looked like a possible shoelace- Kenji couldn't tell for certain.

"I- uh," Ben started, "I found this a couple days before I ran into you and Brooklynn and- and it just um, reminded me of you", he said shyly. He started to wring his hands together, nerves evident in his actions. Kenji took the item from him then, looking it over once more before tearing it open.

"I know it-it's not much, and, god it's probably stupid but-", Kenji inhaled sharply, causing Ben to stop in his tracks, deciding to venture a look at what caused him to stop instead.

Kenji stared at the butter knife in his hands. The same butter knife he had once used in self defense against one of the creepo skylarks.

Ben stared at Kenji, not knowing if his reaction was a good or bad one, until he was engulfed in a hug.

Kenji threw his arms around Ben, tears welling in his eyes like the first time they saw each other in over a week. Ben held him tighter, resting his head on Kenji's shoulder.

After a few seconds, Kenji pulled away.

"Whew, okay. Wow uh, was not expecting that, but- but I'm assuming that was a good thing? Right?", Ben asked, heart hammering loud in his chest as he's still unsure of what exactly happened. 

Kenji chuckled lightly, "Yeah, sorry. It's just- nobody's gotten me something like this before", he said.

"I mean, I'd hope not. Who goes around asking for a butter knife?" Ben teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Kenji looked at him, rolling his eyes. "No, I mean, nobody's ever gotten me something that reminded them of me. I'm used to big, expensive, meaningless gifts. Things that don't hold much value to me as they do their price. So, this just..." Kenji trailed off, not knowing if he could find the words to really show how much this silly gift means something to him.

"Oh", Ben said quietly, realization sinking in. 

He takes this time to really look at Kenji. Ben used to only see him as some self-centered, egotistical jerk. Now, watching him under the pale moon and Christmas lights they dug up in the storage room of the gift shop, he can see a boy who's so much more than that. He can see it in the way he holds himself, how he presents himself to others.

Ben gently grabs Kenji's hand from where it was resting upon his knee, and ever so carefully, threads their fingers together. Kenji raises his eyes to him, shock evident in his features, but never pulling away, if anything, he pulls closer.

"I'm glad to be the first", he says, eyes never tearing away from Kenji's. 

Kenji never thought he looked more beautiful.

He was about to say something, when someone whistling caught his attention, clearing him of his train of thought momentarily.

"Hey, if you two are done flirting, we'd really like to eat sometime soon", Yasmina hollers. Sammy lightly smacks her shoulder, while Darius and Brooklynn try (and fail) to cover their laughter.

Both boys turning a bright shade of red, but oblige. "Coming!", Ben answers back in response, turning to look back at Kenji who's right behind him, squeezing his hand for comfort, as they both head off to join the others.

Soon as they arrive, Kenji catches Yasmina giving him the same look he gave her when he first witnessed her slow dancing with Sammy, one that says "We need to talk later". He smiles, nodding his head in response, than looking back down to where Ben's hand is entwined with his own.

As Darius sets out the plates and cutlery they stole from the "eco-tourists" campsite, Kenji sighs to himself, contentedly. He never once imagined he'd be where he was today; sat with six of the people he has quickly grown attached to, them singing him "Happy Birthday", completely off-key as Brooklynn documents the whole thing with her camera. 

Yet, he couldn't picture himself anyplace better, than where he is right now.


End file.
